


At the edge of the ocean

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kairi centric, Pre-regaining her memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kairi, it's another day sitting on the shore. </p><p>Another day with something missing.</p><p>She just can't quite put her finger on it. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the edge of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title: At the edge of the ocean  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game Series)  
> Rating: For all audiences.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive criticism is welcomed negativity is not.

Sitting close to the waves, shoes discarded on the sand, a girl looked out across the ocean with arms folded around her knees, to fight off the evening chill. 

She felt cold without people sitting beside her, although she had thought she would be used to solitude as an only child and presumed orphan at that. As a consequence, she often found herself accompanying Selphie on the walk back from school and although the dreamer was great company, she couldn’t help but feel as if something was missing. 

_'But what is it?'_

This was an occurrence that happened more often as of late, sitting on the beach, as she fought to make sense of her thoughts. 

Putting a palm against her head to ease an encroaching headache - yet another new (and unwelcome) occurrence, she decided that whatever it was her heart was tugging her towards, it wasn't visible across ocean’s expanse.

Sliding a strand of hair behind her ear (she had decided to let it grow out over the summer) she collected her shoes and slowly turned, ready to take the path home. Yet, walking away she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was leaving part of herself behind, on that little play Island. 

If she couldn’t reach a conclusion by herself, perhaps she could send out the thoughts that were keeping her company. Send them over waves and out into the sea, so that her message could be taken to its intended destination, even if she didn’t know where that might be. 

_‘It’s such a sentimental idea, I’m sure Selphie would approve. It might not change anything but…I have to try’._

Now, with a swing to her arms, she took off across the beach, hoping to gather some writing implements from her room. For some reason, the movements made her rather feel rather homesick- even though her home is where she was headed.

As she ran, with a gentle smile on her face, she began to pen the start of her message within her mind.

_‘Thinking of you, wherever you are...’_

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
